Strade
'Strade '''is one of the dateable characters in ''Boyfriend to Death and an antagonist in Gatobob's webcomic This is not Romance. He is a snuff content creator for the dark web. Appearance Strade is slightly shorter than the average male height. His hair, which is chocolate brown and bob length, is described as greasy. His eyes are gold while his skin is a light brown. Strade also has slight stubble and a scar on the left side of his chin. He has a tattoo on his left bicep, which is the same symbol as the one on his upper left sleeve. Albeit younger, he is thinner in the comic. He appears to gain weight as he ages, being a tad chubbier in more recent art. His general appearance is very warm and welcoming, even in the worst of times. Personality Coming from a mostly unknown background, it can be implied that Strade has a number of psychological issues and fascinations. He is charismatic, a trait which many find very compelling. It can be implied that this trait, that many killers like him share, is his main device in luring victims. As for his tendencies, Strade is a by the book definition of a sexual sadist. This implying he finds sexual arousal in making others suffer, which can also be seen in a number of his endings. This factor is one of the reasons the dripping red heart is achievable for his character and his alone. You can go as far as to suggest Sociopathy, which may indeed be the case. Like a Sociopath, he has a very small field of empathy. However hard it may be for Strade to feel for others it is expressed in a singular route where he takes pity on you and keeps you for his own, as he has done before. So it isn't improbable to suggest his conscience is relevant, albeit hard to achieve. Language/Translations The language featured in "This is Not Romance" is one created by Gatobob. As described by Gatobob, the language is more so a font, each letter is a symbol Gatobob created to replace English letters, which makes it very simple to decode yourself. If you would like to download it yourself, the font can be downloaded using a link below [DEATHFONT.TTF] Background Strades original background is unknown besides the fact that he is German-Canadian. Despite this it can be implied he has been killing for a long time, hence his skill and calm appearance. At some point in his life, Strade acquired a demon fox boy by the name of Ren. Ren has seemingly been with Strade for a long while, being enslaved by a shock collar and intimidation by Strade. Most of the tools Strade uses to torture captives are mainly construction tools, including a nail gun, drill, hammer, saw, screwdriver, etc. Ren reveals in BTD2 that Strade only owned one gun, due to the fact that guns kill people too fast for his liking. Strade's occupation was never revealed, however, it is likely that Strade is self-employed, thanks to his live streams which are of the murders of his captives. Later, Strade meets his unlikely end at the hands of one of his own captives. He was attacked by an unnamed captive. Strade was left on the ground, bleeding out as a result of the injuries inflicted on him. It can be implied he managed to kill this captive before his demise. His enslaved pet is hinted to have had a chance to save him yet refrained, letting him bleed out. Ren states in BTD2 that he ate his heart. Although Strade's corpse is left with a shocked expression, Gatobob confirmed that Strade died before his heart was eaten; it is more likely he was in shock by the injuries he sustained. Later, his body was forced into the basement's refrigerator by Ren, surrounded with meat and ice. This can be found in BTD2 after a select choice to enter the basement and explore. The reason as to why Ren keeps his assailant's body is unknown, although it can be speculated it was some form of a sentiment due to Stockholm Syndrome. Example Endings Credit to Tweakerwolf, this post, which provides the rest of his many endings as well as how to achieve them. Trivia * Strade is left-handed. * He is one of the two BTD characters to have a special heart, the other being Rire. Strade's special heart is a red, bleeding heart upon reaching 100+ love with the Player. * Strade owns a big pottery kiln where he disposes of his victims. Strade's Gallery Sprites Strade smileknife.png Strade smile interested.png Strade smile creepyinterested.png Strade smallsmileknifewet.png Strade smallsmileknife.png Strade smallsmile.png Strade predatory.png Strade neutral.png Strade mouthopen.png Strade lookside.png Strade lickinglipblush.png Strade lickinglip.png Strade knife.png Strade irritated interested.png Strade irritated.png Strade hammerdrill.png Strade hammer smallsmile.png Strade hammer looking.png Strade drill smallsmile.png Strade drill looking.png Strade darksmile.png Strade blushpantknife.png Strade blush.png Strade bloody.png Strade bigsmileknifewet.png Strade bigsmileknife.png Strade bigsmile eyesopen.png Strade bigsmile eyesclosed.png Strade bigsmile blush.png Strade bandanaknife.png Strade bandana.png Strade angryknifewet.png Strade angry.png CGs cg_strade_gutsdeath.png|Strade ripped your guts out! cg_strade_hpdeath.jpg|You bled out! cg_strade_knifelick.jpg|Strade gave your knife back! cg_strade_lovedeath.jpg|Strade loved you too much... cg_strade_screwdriver.jpg|You got the last laugh! cg_strade_self.jpg|You did everything he said. cg_strade_steppedon.jpg|Strade crushed your neck! cg_strade_survival.jpg|He'll keep you forever. cg_strade_tablesaw.jpg|Strade sawed your head in half! cg_strade_unzipping.jpg Cg strade fire.jpg|Strade lit you up! Cg strade eye.jpg Cg strade dick.jpg|Strade gave you another hole! Cg strade camera.jpg|Strade made you a star! Cg strade axe.jpg|Strade axed your face! Gatobob Art Category:Boyfriend to death: all Category:Main character Category:Characters